


Give In

by LuckyBanana



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Jones just wants to escape, even for a second. </p><p>WARNING: This is some triggering shit, please read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

Jessica stared at the delicate floral pattern. She reached out and traced the design with her fingertip. When she was little, she used to hate that wallpaper. Now it flooded her heart with affectionate memories. 

When he had said goodnight to her, he had kissed her hand. When he reached out, something inside Jessica eased, softened. She wasn’t sure why she let him touch her, she promised herself she wouldn’t. But before she knew it, he was pushing his full lips into her palm.  
When Jessica let Kilgrave kiss her, it wasn’t with affection. It was with abandon. She knew she was being touched by the Devil and she didn’t care.

Jessica slowly slid to the floor of the relic hallway. She rested her head against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as the storm of memories overwhelmed her. Images of those who had lost their lives painted a horrifying picture inside Jessica’s mind. She chuckled to herself as she thought about Kilgrave’s ridiculous proposal. Him? A hero? As if anything he did now could make up for the lives he’d ruined. He was damned and there was no going back. 

But really, was she any different? 

The image of the woman she had killed forced tears to Jessica’s stinging eyes. Jessica fought to rein in her memories, but she was failing. She was tired of being strong, being gifted, being held accountable. Jessica smacked her head against the wall, but the pain barely registered. Jessica felt like she was spinning, falling, losing her grip. She groped at the wall as she brought herself to her feet. She began pulling at her hair, trying to force the guilt out of her damaged brain. She needed to get away from herself, even for a minute. To feel anything other than her piercing remorse. 

She stared at the doorknob for what seemed like hours, before wrenching it open with shaking hands. 

“Coming in for a nightcap, Sweetheart?” Kilgrave smiled as if he was expecting her. He was on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned, legs crossed. 

His face fell as he arose from the bed. Jessica’s lips trembled. Kilgrave was the only one who had ever seen her weak like that. In that moment, she needed him, like water or air. She needed him to take the pain away. 

Kilgrave chose his words carefully, he wasn’t going to compel her. He was too cruel, he made her ask for it. 

He grabbed her lip with his fingers. “What do you need, Darling?” 

She pulled her head free. “I need you.” She was unsure if her words were her own. 

“You need me to what? He persisted. 

“Touch me.” 

“I see you’ve come around to my way of thinking.” He smiled, devilish. His voice crackled like a camp fire. He grabbed her, aggressively, by the waist. She felt his lips crash against hers, possessively. 

Desire pooled inside her. Flashes of the past peppered her vision. Whether or not she had consented, Kilgrave was able to bring her heights of pleasure that she hadn’t ever been able to duplicate. Not with Luke, not with any other man. 

He twisted her long black hair into knots behind her head. The tugging only increased the pleasurable sensations. Suddenly, Jessica broke the embrace, kicking Kilgrave away from her. He smacked into the wall of the small bedroom. 

“You’re sending me mixed messages, Princess,” Kilgrave laughed and dusted himself off. “Why exactly did you come to me tonight?”

Jessica couldn’t think. “Because I want you to fuck me. Fuck the pain away.” Jessica spat out the words, like they were poison on her lips. She flung her body against him, forcing her mouth against his. 

Kilgrave swirled and tossed her onto the bed, her body bounced, supple and ready. Slowly, Kilgrave straddled her small but powerful frame. Jessica’s mind swam, full of nothing but painful desire. “Don’t worry,” Kilgrave soothed her, calloused hands caressed her cheek. “I remember what you like.” He leaned over and whispered in her ear. His rock hard cock pressed deeply into her centre. “I know you love to be torn up.”

Though she could have easily thrown him across the room, Jessica allowed Kilgrave to hold her down, and lift her shirt over her head. Her small firm breasts peaked, exposed. He brought his mouth down to her nipple, sucking and purring. 

Jessica grinded her hips against him, desperate for more. Kilgrave released her from between his knees, and tore off her jeans and panties in one swift gesture. He looked down at her, triumphant. 

“Are you ready for me?” He asked, Jessica turned her face away. “Answer me.” He demanded.

“Y..yes,” Jessica whispered, unable to open her eyes. 

She felt his weight disturb the bed again, anticipation bubbled inside her stomach. 

Jessica cried out as he penetrated her, swiftly. With painful agony, he steadied himself inside her. Jessica wrapped her legs around the lithe creature, forcing him deeper. He began to move, slowly at first. Jessica moaned. 

“Shh…" he brought his finger to her lips. “Patience, Darling.” he growled. He moved inside her deliberately, caressing her walls. 

He began to pick up speed, steadily. Soon he was slamming into her, punishing blow after punishing blow. He laughed as she whimpered, as he painfully possessed her body. Deeper and deeper, harder and harder. His eyes flashed like wildfire. Jessica’s mind was blank. No memories haunted her. It was just all-consuming pleasure and pain.

***

Jessica blinked her eyes open, it was still night. Her muscled screamed. The place between her legs ached. She turned her head slowly to see the sleeping form beside her. He was vulnerable, childlike, the cruelty in his face softened by sleep. _I could kill him right now_ , she thought. It would all be over. He couldn’t do this to anyone else. Make any one else want him, need him, crave him. Instead, Jessica rose silent from the bed. She needed to run. She needed to be as far away from him as possible. 

So, she left the Devil there, in her parent’s bed, in her family home. She left him there, asleep as she disappeared into the cold night.


End file.
